Are You Nervous Yet?
by AhnKiwi
Summary: Bored out of his mind on a Saturday night watching one of the most stereotypical movies of all time, Soul decides to play a game of his own to... make their night more interesting... ;D AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Game Begins

**This idea just came into my head because I played this today. And I won. Without even touching the opponent O_o.**

**Maybe I'm just really scary ._. I don't know. Anyways~ enjoy ^^**

* * *

It was a normal Saturday night in Maka and Soul's apartment. They were watching a movie together with Soul half asleep watching the so called "chick-flick" while Maka was undeniably absorbed in anything and everything that was happening in the movie.

"Oh my god, did you see that Soul?! He just- oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, yeah, Maka, he was being so romantic and whatnot."

Soul was beginning to get really bored with the whole ordeal. He had been sitting there for the past 2 hours watching Maka gush on and on about the honestly, horrible movie.

The plot was very simple. The main male character had a crush on one of his best friends but had no way to tell her. But, "surprisingly" they end up together when so and so happened at this "radical" party.

'What's got Maka so worked up?'

He finally focused on what was happening on screen just to see a kiss scene between the main guy and the girl.

"YAY~ they got together! I can't believe it! Can you?"

Maka was literally bouncing in her seat, her face beaming with joy at the ending.

"What happened?"

"Gosh Soul, did you even try to pay attention?"

"Well, I did, and honestly there was nothing to pay attention to. It was just like all the other movies you've picked for movie night."

"No, it's not! This one was so much better!"

"How?"

"Well, it all started when they started playing games at the party. They were playing Are You Nervous Yet?"

Then an idea popped into Soul's always plotting head. He smirked and moved his face closer to Maka's.

"How about we play our own game?"

* * *

**Short? Yes. But I just wanted to get this out there first. I typed this in like 10 minutes due to sudden creativity that popped into my head when I played this. In public. Like, in a McDonalds with some friends XD because I am a total weirdo like that sometimes :D I am apparently really good at making people feel violated with my eyes =_= I don't understand that part. My eyes are completely normal O_o to me at least. **

**Will it be continued? Probably :)**

_**BTW: Just in case there is another story like this: I apologize in advance O_o please tell me if I am unoriginal... but I don't steal ^^ Just tell me nicely because I haven't read all the Soul Eater stories of FF so I don't know for sure~**_

_**Please review if you like it and want me to continue ^^ Thanks~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shit Just Got Serious

**So I really didn't expect such a nice feedback! :D Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing! I was so pleasantly surprised when I woke up this morning ^^ You guys made my day. You made me so inspired that I typed another chapter that took around 10 minutes again. More at the bottom author's note ^^ but for now, ENJOY~**

* * *

"What are you saying? Pervert…"

"Pervert? Me? What are you thinking about Maka? I just meant that we should play the Are You Nervous Yet game? I mean, you liked the movie so much right?"

"But-but this is different…"

"How is it any different? I just thought we could have a game of our own, unless you want to give the choice of movie selections to me from now on."

"No… I don't want to watch the Grudge again!"

"Then onto the game we go, I guess."

* * *

Soul smirks as he takes Maka's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Are you nervous yet?"

"N-no."

Maka spoke with a tremor in her voice but her resolve was soon solid. She would not let Soul win this. He had always managed to make her all flustered and her face was quickly turning as red as a tomato. But she would not lose this time. She was a strong and independent woman that would not be fazed by something as trivial as a game.

'I can't believe I'm doing this…"

She holds his hand tight and moves their already close faces even closer until their noses almost touch.

"Are you nervous yet?"

'Ha! Take that! Bet you're nervous now right? This is going to be easy.'

"Of course not, this is actually really comfortable."

'Shit.'

Soul had not expected Maka to go on with this. She would usually be afraid of a direct confrontation with him. This was new, but he refused to lose this game to her. He would win this, even if he needed to go a little bit extreme with his methods.

'Guess the next move to win would have to be this right?'

He moves his body over Maka's, almost completely on top her except for a couple of inches between them. Maka was almost trapped between his arms and their hands were still intertwined.

"Are you nervous yet?"

'Stupid Soul! He's so close… we're so close…'

Maka's head was on one of the couch's arm rests and her face was beginning to turn a slight shade of pink once again. However, she was not one to turn back after going this far.

'I can't afford to lose this.'

She laid there for what seemed like forever until she made her move…

She wraps her arms around his neck into a half hug and whispers in his ear,

"Are you nervous yet…?"

* * *

So I know. This is even shorter than the other one O_o

But I found it a very good place to stop :D

I will probably update this daily though ^^ So... it makes up for the immense shortness of the chapters?

:D I hope you guys don't mind it but I promise to update as soon as possible.

As you could probably tell, reviews motivate me ^^

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS~~~~~ I LOVES YOU ALL!**

**Please review if you liked it and want me to update as fast as I possibly can ^^ possibly even later today. Like the super rare thing that doesn't really ever happen on FF :3**

**THIS HAS A POLL NOW ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE VOTE BECAUSE I WILL WRITE THE REST OF THE STORY BASED ON THE RESULT. **


	3. Chapter 3: Roles Reverse

Things heat up in this chapter~ ^^ So as you guys know, I have a poll on my profile for the continuation for this and how the plot progresses and so on.

**I CANNOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET A REASONABLE AMOUNT OF VOTES.**

****I really need to know what you guys think. But more about that on the bottom author's note. For now, ENJOY~

* * *

Soul feels Maka's hot breath on his ear and his face can't help but turn slightly pink at her words.

'_Damn, she's so close… what to do now… argh did I make the wrong choice starting this…? No. Soul, this is the only chance to prove your worth. Well, not really proving any worth but this is the best shot you got at beating Maka at something. She's always been better at school and she is pretty strong too… she's an awesome meister and my best friend… and even maybe even more than that…'_

* * *

"No…"

He leans into the hug and puts his hands under her back and is almost completely on top of her albeit for his knees which were the only things keeping him from collapsing on top of her now.

"Are you nervous yet…?"

Maka couldn't believe her stupidity in challenging Soul like she had. She took all her courage just to make her move from before and now this.

'_I can feel him breathing… but I can't lose!'_

She moves her hands from his neck towards his hair and grabs onto his hair. She pulls his head back until their faces meet once again, their eyes staring straight at each other.

"Are you nervous yet?"

He feels her strong gaze and meets it with his own. Crimson meets emerald and Soul makes his move.

* * *

He puts his face closer until their noses touch, the distance between them now almost obsolete. One of his hands moves from her back and twirl some of her hair that had gone astray from her normally well-kept pigtails.

"Are you nervous yet…?"

His voice had gotten deeper and more mature over the years. Maka hadn't really noticed until now though, how much more… sexy he sounded?

'_Oh my god, I did not just think that about my weapon. He's my best friend and I can't ruin what we have with trivial things like this… but it is true… Soul and I have grown and I guess changes like this are to be expected right…?'_

She dismisses her blush and quickly replies,

"No."

Maka was a little different today, decided Soul.

'_She's so much more assertive than usual… hm… this is going to be fun…'_

His thoughts are interrupted when Maka finally decided on her move…

* * *

She pulls his hair back in a single move and he falls towards the other end of the couch, their positions how reversed.

She gives him one of the most mischievous looks he had ever seen…

"Are you nervous yet…?_ So-ul~kun_."

* * *

So what did you guys think? ^^ I wrote this really quickly because I actually need to go to a wedding in like... 20 minutes O_o

I was going to write this at the wedding on my iPhone but I really hate typing a lot on it. It is really annoying to capitalize everything, plus Word has the grammar and spelling mistakes which I can't pay attention to on Notes. Especially when there's so much FOOOD~ :D

I'm such a glutton sometimes XD and by sometimes, I mean ALL THE TIME.

ERMERGAWD my mother just tried to put mascara and stuff on me ~ I'm not the person getting married... -sigh-

My mother sometimes... but I don't want to ramble. :D

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY SUPER AWESOME SPECTACULAR EPIC AS A UNICORN REVIEWS~!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE ^^ IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE THAT IS :)**


	4. Chapter 4: There's No Turning Back Now

**Thank you everyone for reviewing so much ^^ I wuv you guys :)**

**I would first like to apologize though, if I sounded too pushy about the poll ~! The reason why I was so pushy about it was that I needed the feedback quickly because everyone kept saying that I should update faster and such ^^ and I needed the poll to continue. The result is... well currently it's a three-way tie. I actually think that to be fair, I should just do a lemon alternate ending for those that want it ^^ but you guys can review and tell me what you would like, but that is currently my mindset. But more about that on the bottom ^^**

**For now, ENJOY~**

* * *

Maka was almost completely on top of Soul now, except her knees kept her from complete contact, as Soul had been before.

"N-no."

Soul looked shocked at her bold actions but the shock soon turned into a light pink blush that spread across his face.

He laid there for a minute or so analyzing the current situation at hand.

'_My meister is on top of me, oh my god. This can't be happening. Wait, what just happened? Oh right, THIS JUST HAPPENED. What the hell do I do now? Just lay here and let her win me? Of course not, right? You are a Death Scythe, not some wimpy adolescent boy who would let hormones take over their thoughts. Yeah, you can't lose this or else Maka would think that you're not worthy of being her weapon and she'll leave… and that can't happen. I can never let her go… she's my best friend, and maybe one day…'_

He snaps out of his thoughts when Maka finally speaks up.

"So I'm guessing I won then?"

"Like hell you won this one, Albarn."

He takes advantage of the fact that she was on top of him now and places his hands behind her back and pushes her down so that she is now completely on top of him.

"Are you nervous yet?"

* * *

Maka had not expected Soul to do that at all. She thought she had won when he pulled her down. But she wasn't going to turn back now. No, there was no turning back now. It was win or lose. She had lost the chance to back out the moment she made her first move.

"Of course not, I wouldn't want to add to your ego now would I, Evans."

Soul hated it when she used his real last name. The name had haunted him since the day he ran away, and he disliked it when people brought it up.

His anger was evident when he released a low growl and his eyes seemed to turn redder as he glared at her.

She lifts herself off his chest using her elbows as support, her eyes never leaving his.

She explores his face with her hands, one hand moving hair from his face and the other touching his cheek. She moves her face closer and their noses touch.

"Are you nervous yet?"

He doesn't break their gaze and his voice no longer falters.

"No."

He was going to get some payback. No one gets away when they piss him off. No one.

He moves his hands from her back and starts to trace circles with his finger tip. He traces lines up and down the middle of her back.

He was going to get serious now, there really was no turning back.

"Are you nervous yet?"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? ^^ Was that enough? Haha, I think that I might end the T rated version in like...2 chapters after this? O_o But you guys can review and tell me otherwise whether to make it completely lemon ^^ but rest assured for now, I will make an alternate lemon ending for the lemon fans out there... aka me. It'll be my first lemon but I don't care :) the situation calls for it. I have all those plot ideas just exploding in my head right now about what to write...-evil laughter-**

**But about why I decided to make the lemon alt. end: **

**I found that it would be the fairest choice because I actually voted accidentally myself on my own poll O_o I'm really new at this whole poll thing so yeah. So the tie was actually between the opposite choices ~ Completely T and Completely Lemon O_O. But the one that was technically the third tie was the lemon extension choice and I found that it was the fairest. And I also really wanted to write a lemon for this. It just happens you know, weird ideas pop into my head and so on and so on ^^  
**

**So last on the agenda for the bottom author's note:**

**THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING :) **

**Please review if you like the story and want faster updates and to tell me your ideas about what I should include in the story ^^ because I write everything at a time and usually really fast and based on reviews and readers opinions :) It helps and motivates this story ;D and you guys can probably convince me to make a kiss scene if there are enough reviews for it. I might make more heated scenes or less heated scenes~ -wink wink- -cough-morefluffifyouwant-cough- ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Boundaries are Crossed

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. SO MUCH. For reviewing :3 I SERIOUSLY DO THOUGH. SO MUCH.**

**So... the lemon readers won... on the poll... XD So I will write a lemon extension for them :) Sorry complete lemon fans, but this is T rated ^^ and I feel kind of... weird for writing this XD **

**But more about this stuff at the bottom note ^^ for now, ENJOY~**

* * *

Maka's face could no longer resist turning the usual tomato red. Soul had started to get closer and closer to her neck, her recently discovered weak point. She had never been tickled as a child by Spirit or Kami for obvious reasons, Kami being the protective parent she was.

She manages to reply with fake sincerity, "No."

She was beginning to get more and more nervous as his hands were still on her back, never having stopped his finger's actions.

She is unsure about her next move because there was nothing that could be done without passing a certain boundary. The border between them, something had not been crossed. An area that they had both been aware of but never could cross due to fear or rejection. But this was a game, or so Maka thought, and she figured that this really was the only choice.

She edges her face closer to his until their noses touch and she gives him a challenging stare. He stares back with the same challenging look.

They stare at each other for a moment when she suddenly moves, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She knew exactly what she was doing, because she knew all his weak spots like he knew hers. They were more than just partners. They knew each other's secrets and each other's weaknesses.

She stays still again for a while longer before she finally makes her move.

She moves her lips towards his ear and starts to nibble and suck his ear, immediately causes his body to tense up. She knew his ears were his weak spot, and since he was going to play that way, she might as well.

"Are you nervous yet?"

There was no way Maka Albarn was about to lose to the petty rage of her partner.

* * *

Soul had not expected Maka to make her move so suddenly, let alone make the move she had at all.

His ears were his weak spot, and Maka knew that all too well. But despite his now extremely uncomfortable situation, he carries on.

"N-no."

He didn't mean to stutter but Maka was now sucking at his earlobe and his body felt electrified and his mind was starting to get frazzled.

He weighs his options and decides on the next move. He felt as if he was supposed to go to the other side of a minefield. Any mistake and the situation would literally get explosive. He decided to make his move carefully, making sure not to provoke her into using the book which was within arm's reach on the table.

He trails his fingers farther up along her back until he reaches just around her neck.

She stops her ministrations for a moment as she notices his hands that were now at her weakest area.

'_Found it.'_

He places his hands on her shoulders and slowly moves his head towards the side of her neck that was now open because her head was tilted towards his ear. His lips finally reach her neck and she shudders at his breath on her skin.

He starts to lightly nibble at her neck, and she tenses up at the new contact.

"Are you nervous yet…?"

* * *

**So what did you guys think...? O_o I don't really regard it as really worthy of being M rated yet right? XD**

**I had a little writers block writing this because honestly I had no idea whether to take it a step farther or not DX**

**But so far, it seems that I will write the lemon alternative :) because some of you guys say that you can't read lemons XD and that's perfectly alright!**

**The non-lemon ending should be in the next chapter and I don't know how long the lemon alternative will be ;D **

**Please review if you liked it ^^ and you want a faster update and so on :) It motivates and inspires~!**

**And once again, I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! :D SO MUCH LOVE IN MY HEART FOR YOU ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sweet Conclusion (T End)

**Hehe guys... Did you miss me? There are so many things to say and only an authors note to say them (': but more about this at the bottom as always, and please enjoy the last T chapter of Are You Nervous Yet ^_^~**

* * *

Maka felt Soul's mouth at her neck, his hot breathe on her skin, and the heat of his skin against hers.

Of course she was feeling nervous, but she wouldn't lose. No. Not like this.

_ 'I'll show you nervous.'_

She ignored his sensual sucking and proceeded to suck even harder on his skin, until it grew red and both their faces were flushed.

Soul pulled Maka's face again closer to his, "so little meister, are you nervous yet?"

"Not the slightest." Maka replied, clearly lying, but she knew how to win, and it was her turn. Hopefully the last turn.

"Hey Soul."

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes for a sec."

"Does this mean I win?"

"If you're not nervous by the end of this."

Soul slowly closed his eyes, and Maka made her move. Moving her head slowly, she inched closer towards his face, her face lightly tinted pink. Her lips slowly met his and she felt his shock as he suddenly opens his eyes, but then closes them again and they hold that kiss for what seemed like forever, but it was only short and sweet.

Maka backed away from his face again and the only words she said with her face dyed red was "s-so, are you n-nervous yet?"

There was no need for words in that moment. But of course Soul said something anyways.

"You bet I am. I'm about to tell my meister that I love her."

"Y-you l-lo"

"Yeah bookworm. This is your lucky day. You got the coolest guy in the world to become a total mess and a generic movie character."

And with those words, he closed the distance between their lips again, and stayed there for what seemed like eternity.

Until.

"MAAAAAAKKAAAAAA DEARRRRRR~ PAPA HAS COME FOR A VISIT~!

* * *

**Well I wanted to end it short and sweet for the T rated version seeing that I am going to continue from before "Until"**

**So how's it been going in the fanfiction community guys? :D**

**I know I'm a horrible person for disappearing into the midst of nowhere for the longest time but guys, let me warn you now, HIGH SCHOOL KILLS YOUR TIME. **

**I barely had time to type this (': it's 1am and I have school tomorrow. Hopefully I'll start updating more regularly soon, but I'll have updates about it all on my profile ^^ one I settle in once again. **

**By the way, I typed this mobile so the formatting might be horrible and I'll try fixing it if there are problems once I get on a computer. And sorry for the wait, but here you go guys (':**

**Please review if you would like faster updates, and well just want to motivate me to become the creative ball of energy I was when I started this. **


End file.
